Only For You
by JustHoldingOn
Summary: The fact that you get to go home with the girl you love so much, makes this night beyond perfect.


**Title**: Only For You

**Fandom**: Glee

**Characters**: Brittany & Santana (POV)

**Spoilers**: Based after Prom (3x19)

**Author**: Kate (JustHoldingOn)

**Description**: The fact that you get to go home with the girl you love so much, makes this night beyond perfect.

* * *

You can't help but smile. You are pretty sure you have been crazy smiling like a loon all night. You never thought you could feel this happy. You actually went to prom, danced and laughed with all of your friends, with your girlfriend.

Your heart is in overdrive, you feel like you could burst, not sure if it's from the continuous dancing or that you spent all night dancing and laughing with her proudly by your side. You are certain anything that involves your heart most likely involves her too. The fact that you get to go home with the girl you love so much, makes this night beyond perfect.

You go to her place. She opens the door, attempting to be covert but the unstoppable giggles that you both have make your efforts hopeless. You don't mind. Her parents are still up; her mother looks up smiling warmly, "_How was your night girl's?"_

You both glance at each other, the look in her eyes is one you can't seem to really place, there is a kind of tranquillity to her tonight and it captivates you. You almost forget the question as you both return focus to her parents whom are sitting on the sofa in front of you, patiently waiting for an answer.

"_It was awesome mom," _she answers her expression and voice so calm and so happy.

You feel like there is no other way to describe it so you just nod and look to the ground whispering shyly, "So_ very awesome." _Not really intending for her parents to hear, more as a reminder to yourself of the wonderful night you just experienced, still not quite believing it's all real.

The look on their faces, especially Mrs Pierces, when you look back up makes you think they definitely heard. She gets up from her place on the couch; arms wide open as she envelopes you both in a hug. You hear Brittany whining her mother's name, long and exasperated, but you feel her embrace the hug just as much as you do.

"_Stop embarrassing our daughter and her girlfriend," _you hear in a teasing tone, as her mother pulls away.

You can't explain it but hearing him refer to you as Brittany's girlfriend makes you beam, you feel so welcome and accepted and all you want to do is tell them how much it all means to you and thank them, instead you let out a little breathless laugh and look back sheepishly at Brittany. She gives you this look, like maybe she thinks you're the cutest thing ever and if her parents weren't in the same room she would totally be kissing you right now, you're pretty sure your smile grows even bigger. She touches your arm, tracing her fingers from your elbow to wrist, before she goes over to her dad giving him a hug and '_goodnight'. _Her mom still standing by your side as you both watch her walk back to you, smiling softly as she reaches out and intertwines her hand with yours.

You are pretty sure you have forgotten how to speak because as Brittany starts to pull you towards the stairs all you can do is give her parents a nervous smile and an awkward wave goodbye in their general direction.

You hear Mr Pierce let out a laugh as he yells, "_Don't forget to leave the door open, no funny business you girls." _

You pretty much fall up the stairs as everyone including Brittany laughs. You hear Mrs Pierce whispering under a chuckle to her husband what sounds like a '_You are so mean' _as you are pulled into Brittany's bedroom.

She turns and smiles at you as she closes the door, you can't help but look past her anxiously, waiting for her parents to burst in and lecture you both about rules and respect, even though you know her parents are so relaxed and open and the uneasiness you feel right now kind of absurd, yet you can't help but worry and prepare for it. Everything seems to be going so well tonight, you can't help but think you don't deserve to feel this happy, that this night is too good to be real, it couldn't possibly end so perfectly like this.

She looks at the door then back at you, repeats the action a few times before shaking her head as she steps in front of you, as close as she can, before lifting her hands to your face, making sure she has 100% of your attention as she stares at you so intensely and whispers, "_It's okay," _and you believe her, it's okay.

You smile as she brings her lips to yours, innocently kissing you and you instantly feel so much relief, all that nervousness that filled you seconds ago gone.

She slowly turns you around and brings her hands to your head carefully pulling out the clips and ties keeping it in place. It doesn't take too long, seeing as your hair was mostly down to begin with. "_I love when your hair is curled like this," _she states as she brushes her hand lightly through your dark brown locks, then leans down kissing your bare shoulder.

She helps you take off your dress and shoes, and you are sure this takes longer than it did to undo your hair. You let out a flustered slightly annoyed breath; she doesn't say anything just grins as she continues to focus on helping you out of your dress.

When the dress is finally off you let out a sigh of relief before you realize apart from your underwear you are completely naked, crossing your arms self-consciously in front of your chest. She gives you her '_You're so very ridiculous_' look as closes in on you bringing her hands to yours, pulling them down to your sides. She leans down and kisses your collar bone, momentarily resting her head on your chest before standing back up.

Everything about her is smiling, her eyes seem so bright, it's contagious and you know you are probably smiling just as hard.

Opening one of her drawers she shuffles around before pulling out one of her many shirts, a grey one. Then walks back towards you, as she reaches you she pulls the shirt over your head, helping pull out the loose pieces of hair that have become caught, resting her hands on your shoulders after you've finished shrugging on the shirt. She looks down at your chest smiling cheekily; you follow her eye line and see the design on the front of the shirt, a t-rex with the word _RAWR_ written in capitals. You try to hold it in but you laugh so loud, you can't help yourself, smirking as you look back up to see the playful expression on her face.

"_We have to stick with the theme," _she deadpans, and you nod trying to keep a serious expression but certain your eyes are probably giving away your amusement.

"_Of course,"_ you reply, pausing momentarily before you jump on her giving her the biggest hug you can, _RAWR-ing_ as you both topple over towards the bed.

You don't make it to the bed, ending up on the floor in hysterics. You both try to calm down but every time one of you gains even a little bit of composure the other ones laughter breaks it.

You are both lying on your backs staring at the ceiling when you finally feel like you can breathe again. She turns and leans over you, taking a moment to absorb you all in before leaning down and kissing you so hard and passionately, giving you everything she has, and you welcome it graciously.

As the kiss slows you feel her smile on your lips, "_You are such a dork," _she giggles out as she pulls away, still leaning over you. You try to look offended but the expression doesn't last long as you feel it morph into a smile, telling her in a knowing tone, "_Only for you."_

She looks off to her side, taking a moment for herself before returning her gaze and giving all her attention back to you. It's then you notice the tears in her eyes, but you know these are not the same tears of sadness and pain that you both shed last year during and after prom. These aren't the tears that are followed by apologies and promises that are sure to be broken. These are tears of happiness, disbelief, excitement and joy. These are tears of love. You see it in the brightness of her eyes, so many emotions, everything is light, nothing is dark, so you accept them, you let them fall, you don't try to brush them away, and she doesn't try to hide them.

You lean up and kiss her cheek, you let it linger, holding your lips against her skin. You have such a strong need to show her how grateful you are that she exists, that she is yours and that you are hers. She closes her eyes and leans against you, the only contact you have is the side of her head against your forehead, and the tip of your nose and lips resting against her cheek. You aren't sure how long you stay there, time kind of disappears when you're with her, you don't mind.

When she leans backwards and starts to stand up you attempt to lean forward into her, not willing to loose the contact just quite yet. She lets out a breath that borders on a laugh as she grabs your hands pulling you up with her. _"I'm going to go change," _she informs you as she places you on the edge of the bed, lingering for a moment before she heads for the door.

_"Hey, how come you get to see me naked but I don't..."_ gesturing at her body with your hands, "._.. with you?" _ You try to sound a casual sort of playfulness with your question but there is still a definite seriousness you fail to hide in your tone, if an opportunity arises to enjoy the beauty that is your girlfriend without clothes you are at least going to try.

She runs back to you bringing her hands to your neck, kissing the pout off your lips. "_I won't be long,"_ she promises as she jumps away and disappears out the room, down the hall towards the bathroom.

She keeps her promise and barely takes any time at all but your impatience makes it feel like you've been waiting there forever.

You let out a sigh of relief when she re-enters the room, you suspect maybe her mom helped her because her beautiful blonde hair is now in a low ponytail and you are positive with the complexity of the braids and hairstyle itself there is no way she would've been able to remove it all by herself in such a short amount of time.

Also her mom casually walking past the room calling out a goodnight to you a few minutes before kind of gave it away.

She starts to close the door but leaves it open just a tad.

_"No funny business," _you say in a husky voice attempting to impersonate her dad.

She laughs as she walks to you wrapping her arms around your shoulders, holding you in a hug. You close your arms around the back of her thighs resting your head against her stomach.

"_I promised them..." _she answers quietly her hands brushing through your hair.

"_It's okay," _you respond straight away, holding her even tighter, "_As long as I am able to fall asleep in your arms and wake up next to you I am happy, so very happy." _

You feel her relax into you after hearing those words, and you hope she knows that you're not disappointed; you knew her parents would be home and you didn't expect sex tonight. Not that you don't love making love to her, you do so much. But tonight means so much more than just that. You want to tell her, make it clear, but as you sit there resting against her you can't find the words to accurately describe how you feel, so you end up burying your head more into her, really hoping she understands even without words.

She seems to have a habit of leaving you incapable of finding your voice; if she was a superhero you are certain her main super power would be her ability to render you speechless.

She lets go of you and climbs onto the bed, sitting and crossing her legs, looking up at you with kind eyes waiting for you to follow. You sit in front of her, mirroring her position, your knees touching. You bring your fingers to touch her legs, lightly tracing shapes along her calves, which is when you notice what she is wearing.

"_Mike would love your PJ's," _you tell her jokingly, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it down flat so you can fully take in the matching white shirt and shorts that are covered in a triceratops pattern, she looks absolutely adorable.

She laughs whilst playfully pushing your shoulder, you let go of her shirt and grab her retreating hand, holding onto it tight. You're still smiling goofily as you bring her hand to your lips, kissing the back of it delicately before bringing it down to your lap, not willing to let her go.

"_How was your prom?" _she tries to ask casually, but you notice the hint of nervousness in her voice.

You know that this night was just as meaningful to her as it was to you, and your answer to this question is extremely important. You think about it, trying to figure out how to define this night, wonderful, magical, amazing, breathtaking, perfect…. You look at her giving her your biggest smile as you answer squeezing her hand tightly, "_Best. Prom. Ever!"_

She breathes out letting out a shaky sigh of relief, and you realize she was holding her breath the entire time in anticipation of your reply, like maybe the success of the prom all depended on you. Sometimes it still surprises you when you see how much your opinion matters to her. It fills you up; sometimes you wonder if feeling this kind of love for someone is any good for you. The way she looks at you, reminds you of earlier in the night, the expression you couldn't quite place, the peacefulness and deepness in her eyes, you are positive your heart is beating as fast as it possibly can without breaking. You feel completely overwhelmed by her want and love for you.

You're not sure if she can read your mind or if she feels the same way but she silently brings your connected hands from your lap to her chest, placing your hand against her shirt where her heart should be, you feel it beating hard against her chest. You grin helplessly as you stare at your joint hands, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of her skin against yours, her thumb gently caressing your hand.

"_It was pretty awesome wasn't it?" _she hums slightly amused.

You move your gaze to her eyes, tilting your head to the side; you don't break eye contact, you just watch each other.

Then you can't help it, something breaks within you, needing her as close to you as possible, you push yourself up and into to her, she gasps out in surprise at your unexpected attack as she falls back. You end up lying slightly on top of her, your hands still interlaced together on her chest. You kiss her lips tenderly for as long as you possibly can without the need for air. As you pull away you adjust yourself so you are cuddling into her side, your head resting next to hers on the same pillow.

You close your eyes, your voice slightly cracking with all the emotions that have slowly built up over the course of the night, as you reply in a whisper, _"So very awesome."_


End file.
